


ART - Vast Explorer

by Tarlan



Category: Adventure Inc.
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for SmallFandomFest FEST15</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Vast Explorer

Adventure Inc is one of those shows that was canceled just when it was starting to get good. Stefan was only in the pilot but he made a big impact and played beautifully off of Judson. I wish he had returned for more episodes!

Click on image for larger version

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/560155/560155_original.jpg)

.


End file.
